


School Days

by russianmango



Series: 30 in 30 [18]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Detroit Red Wings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Summer: Justin gets the mid-term blues and Pat helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Days

Pat came down stairs in search of coffee and found Justin sitting at his laptop looking like he hadn't slept a wink. "How are you up so early?" Pat asked, clinging to his coffee cup.

"I have to split my time wisely, Pat. Afternoon is training, evenings for you, so I have to get up and finish homework in the morning," Justin explained. He'd discussed it with Pat before, but it never really caused a problem until mid-terms came along. Justin was pretty used to it, despite what the bags under his eyes would lead you to believe. It was the same every summer, but that didn't make it easy. 

"Why are you even going to university?" Pat asked, pulling a chair and placing a cup in front of Justin. 

Justin turned his attention to Pat for a moment. He was curled in his robe, wearing pyjamas he never went to sleep in and fuzzy socks he always complained about but still wore. It was the perfect balance of comfort and warmth. "Covering my bases," Justin answered, sipping the coffee. "Don't know when I won't be able to play anymore, so it's good to have options."

"Why won't you be able to play?" Pat asked. 

"I'm not you, Pat," Justin sighed, "I'm not this amazing hockey player, I could get dumped any time and if that happens, I don't want to be stuck."

"This is hypothetical, right?" Pat asked. 

"Of course," Justin looked back at Pat. "I have no plans on leaving, but it's something I have to do. I promised my dad I'd go to school, so I'm doing it."

"Can I help you with anything?" Pat asked, looking at Justin's screen.

Justin knew Pat was feeling a little neglected because he hadn't felt up to going out lately, so he turned his screen towards Pat and told him to go for it. After reading over the assignment, Pat inched closer and started typing. "Pat," Justin started, about to tell him not to mess with his homework until he realized Pat was actually doing the calculations properly. "You're doing it?"

"It's just math," Pat shrugged. Justin laughed, because if anyone were to solve the equation that he was having trouble with, it would be the guy who made fun of him for being a nerd. Of course. Then again, having Pat help him with his homework would make the summer semester end a lot faster. It also meant having more time to spend with Pat. "You want to help me?" Justin asked. Pat nodded and took out the calculator, smiling softly as he moved closer into Justin's side, somehow making finances seem interesting.

After Justin submitted the assignment, Pat closed the laptop and pulled off Justin's shirt. Justin couldn't help but think that if they kept this up, Pat might condition him to expect sex after finishing an assignment. Once Pat's shirt came off, he wasn't so sure it would be a bad thing.


End file.
